Lovely Terror
by NekoMomochi
Summary: Ciel has been having nightmares lately. Sebastian happens upon a black cat with azure eyes and suspects something unusual is happening...SebaCiel I will add more to this later as the story progresses. Rated M, for future chapters. Demon Ciel! And I will be introducing a new character that I've created! Previously titled: Azure Consumes Emerald.
1. The Nightmare

_So, I trimmed this down a lot and now it's really short, but the next chapter will be much longer. This is just an intro. Sorry, for doing this all of a sudden! I just feel like it will pull things together much nicer._

_Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters._

* * *

Above me; I admire the dark abyss crawling with burning stars.

Below me; I serenely gaze down and study my physical vessel, it's chest faintly moves up and down, breathing steadily and sleeping soundly.

Around me; the walls of the manor are transparent.

I behold the expanding horizons that appear to be never-ending.

The world is alive while I sleep. However, only one entity entices me the most.

It's emerald eyes sear through the thick darkness.

I zero in on my victim and brace myself as I dive into the depths of obscurity.

_Azure consumes emerald._

* * *

_Thank you, for reading! Please, review, if you so wish._


	2. Pure, Like Snow

**Notes: **

_Hello! I've rose from the dead! Not really. I wanted to continue writing this story, so I hope at least someone is happy about that, even though writing isn't my best skill. I'm really trying to improve, though._  
_I apologize for the long wait. Life has been keeping me busy and I haven't really had time (or internet) to post anything. I also just recently decided what I wanted to do with this story after I went over the first chapter. I don't intend to leave this unfinished.  
Enjoy!...?_

_Also, Ciel is 19 in this. I know he turned into a Demon sooner, but I wanted him to be older in this. Sorry, if that annoys anyone._

**Chapter 2**_**: **__Pure, Like Snow_

Sebastian silently strolled through the garden. He enjoyed watching the roses bloom and wither away. Their ghostly petals were illuminated by the moon as he paused to view their loveliness. He came here often when he wasn't rushing around fulfilling his Young Master's orders. Most were obviously an attempt to make him suffer, but he completed them with ease, to Ciel's dismay.  
As he began walking back toward the manor, he saw a set of gleaming red eyes in the bushes, catching the moon's lucent rays. A small, dark figure stepped out of the bushes to reveal pointy ears, four legs, and a tail. It was a black cat. Sebastian had seen this cat many times before. It had emerald eyes and it was very bratty, just like his Young Master. He eyed it suspiciously as it strode confidently toward him and began rubbing against his legs. There was something unusual about it, this time. Usually, it wouldn't dare come anywhere near Sebastian. It seemed to dislike him despite his affinity for felines.  
The onyx cat gazed up at him expectantly as it continued rubbing against his legs and purring loudly with it's tail held high. He smiled softly, as he picked it up , cradling it in his arms. Maybe it had a change of heart? He wasn't one to pass up the chance to befriend a new feline friend, especially one that had shied away from him before.  
Then, he noticed it. Instead of the usual emerald orbs, blue had corrupted one eye and the other was bright red. He nearly missed it as the cat began to lovingly smash it's face against his own. He glanced at the window of the master bedroom, where Ciel was sleeping soundly, before heading toward the quiet manor with a very content kitty, still purring away in his arms.

Sebastian entered the gloomy entrance hall that greatly lacked decor. He strode up the stair case and traveled down the dark hallway, heading toward the master bedroom. He stood quietly in front of the oak door, listening closely for any signs that his Young Master was awake. The silence hung in the air, undisturbed. He placed his hand on the brass doorknob and twisted it, allowing himself entry without knocking. Inside the room, which was just as gloomy and undecorated as the rest of the manor, Ciel was in a deep sleep, despite the fact he needn't sleep at all. Demons saw sleep as something luxurious, but then again, Ciel did enjoy luxuries.  
Sebastian silently made his way to the bed, still holding the cat. They both gazed down at the sleeping beauty. Sebastian decided he should try to wake him as the sun was rising, illuminating the dusky sky as the birds began to chirp merrily in their nests.  
The sunlight filtering through the curtains cast light on Ciel's face, stirring him from his slumber, his lovely features irradiating in the light of dawn. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the offensive light shining through his curtains. His lips formed a scowl and he quickly turned over, pulling the covers over his head. It was difficult for Sebastian to believe someone could look so lovely with such awful facial expressions.  
Suddenly, he noticed the cat in his arms had stopped purring. He eyed the feline closely. It appeared as though it were sleeping, but it's body felt limp, as though it were dead. Suddenly, it's eyes shot open, and the red and blue orbs that had once tainted them, were now gone. Emerald iris's replaced them now.  
Everything was just as Sebastian had thought.

The heavy wooden door clicked as it closed behind Sebastian, still holding the onyx cat with its now emerald orbs. The demon knew all too well what was happening with his Young Master and he certainly didn't want to ruin it. He enjoyed seeing his Young Master so carefree and affectionate. And he especially enjoyed the vessel his Young Master had taken a liking to. He smiled softly as he cradled the creature in his arms and heard a soft meow in response as it's beautiful emerald gems disappeared behind a curtain of onyx.

_ Possession drains the vessel._

Ciel had been a demon for quite some time now, but he seemed to have forgotten the whole fucked up ordeal completely, or at least he pretended to forget. He still held up his human mannerisms, such as sleeping and eating his usual sugary sweets, despite the fact that food would never quench his blood-lust for souls. Sebastian decided what had happened to his Young Master must have been too much for him to handle, so his brain had wiped it from his memory as a way of coping. Another odd thing Sebastian noticed was he couldn't sense Ciel's demonic aura. He knew Ciel was a demon, he had been 19 for nearly 10 years, now. His Young Master had not aged since that unfateful day. He was the only servant left. Sebastian and Ciel had continued to up hold the whole "Earl and his dutiful Butler" act, even though there was no longer any point to it. They were equals, now. Their blood was the same temperature. They both had an insatiable blood-lust for souls, but usually refrained from consuming anything of poor taste. They no longer stayed in the old Phantomhive Manor since it had burned to the ground. Only ash and rubble remained. They could have rebuilt it, but they didn't. Ciel had decided to have a Manor built elsewhere in London. Sebastian assumed this was due to the horrifying memories the land held. It was simply another method of coping and forgetting.  
Sebastian sighed deeply and placed the sleeping cat on a cushion in his wardrobe, where he usually hid his beloved felines. He made a mental note to find a new hiding place soon, as Ciel was beginning to catch on, again. The onyx feline purred lightly in response and covered it's face with it's paws. Sebastian wished dearly that he could remain with the cat and watch it nap, but he had his own not-so-loving kitten to attend to. He strode into the kitchen area and began preparing Ciel's breakfast: a vanilla scone and a cup of earl grey tea with two sugar cubes and a douse of milk. He carefully placed the scone and teacup on a silver tray before carrying it toward the master bedroom.

He lightly rapped on the wooden door before allowing himself entry. Just as he suspected; Ciel had fallen asleep, again. He felt his lips curl into a soft smile as he gazed at the sleeping beauty.

_ Possession drains the predator._

Silently, he placed the silver tray with Ciel's breakfast on the nightstand beside his bed. He gently sat down next to his sleeping Young Master and let his crimson orbs observe the lovely view. Ciel's dark, starry night hair splayed across his pillow, his long eyelashes, his pallid skin that resembled flawless porcelain, and his rosebud lips. He looked so innocent and beautiful when he slept, but the Demon wasn't fooled. He knew all too well how impure humans were. He had witnessed the cruelty of humans for centuries and his Young Master's innocence had been sucked out of him many years ago at the young age of 12. Priests and Nuns pretended to hold purity, but even they were vile with their Religion, killing people for their God and ignorant beliefs. The only human innocence on this Earth was found in infants, and even then they were shield by their ignorance. Once they left the warmth of the womb, they were thrown into a cold world, destined to be stripped of the purity they held.  
He gazed silently at his Young Master, stretching a gloved hand out to move a strand of hair out of his face. This was a mistake. Ciel's red orbs shot open as he quickly pulled a gun out from underneath his pillow, attempting to aim it at Sebastian, but just as quickly as he drew his gun, Sebastian had pinned him down with his arms above his head. The deafening sound of a bullet racing out of the barrel of a gun broke the serene silence through the Manor. Sebastian smirked as he calmly gazed down at Ciel's shocked expression.

"My, that was a bit unnecessary. Have you forgotten you're immortal?"  
Ciel scowled at the rhetorical question and averted his red orbs, one now fading to it's usual royal blue, the other remaining blood red with the glowing Faustian seal.  
"Have you developed a weakness to bullets?" Ciel shot back.  
"Or are you actually afraid of a gun?" He sneered.  
Sebastian's eyes smiled as he tightened his grip around his Young Master's wrists.  
He certainly was not afraid of any gun. His body had become accustomed to the thousands of bullets that had ripped through his flesh over the many years he'd spent in this realm. Most of the bullets that riddled his body were the result of constantly having to rescue the ungrateful, _unholy_ terror pinned below him. It was more of a nuisance than painful. He simply relished in seeing Ciel so vulnerable and he loved getting a rise out of him. In fact, it had become a hobby of his, aside from collecting felines and hiding them in his wardrobe.

Ciel began to squirm underneath Sebastian's weight, trying to free himself from his grip. He was strong, but his strength was nothing in comparison to Sebastian's. He sighed in defeat. Sebastian smiled down at the petite teenager, who glowered in response and averted his eyes, trying to avoid Sebastian's crimson gaze. Sebastian smirked at his Young Master's moody quirks. He was so small and so easy to subdue. He really wished he could have had the chance to devour his soul. It was such a waste, but living with him for the rest of Eternity wasn't too bad either. It provided him with some much needed amusement, at the very least. At first, he was annoyed, but mostly due to the fact that he was starving. Ciel had grown on him over the past decade. He had begun to actually enjoy his company, when he wasn't saving him. Ciel was a Demon, but he hadn't yet acquired the power Sebastian held, which meant he was vulnerable to Demons more powerful than him. Specifically to Demons who were interested in having a new sex slave. The very thought of his Young Master being touched and tormented in such a way by unworthy creatures sickened Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Get off of me," he ordered as a light blush crept across his face.  
"Yes, My Lord."  
Sebastian warily eyed the bullet hole in the wall above Ciel's head before removing himself from the dainty teenager. Ciel raised an elegant eyebrow as he noticed the tray with his breakfast sitting on the nightstand.  
"I thought you could enjoy breakfast in bed today," Sebastian explained as he noticed Ciel's curious expression.  
He felt a smile begin to play on his lips as he turned and left the room, allowing a very uneasy Ciel ponder his "dream"

* * *

_Sebastian: How was your dream, Young Master?  
Ciel: -blushing- It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!  
Sebastian: If nightmares were always like that, I would sleep all the time.  
Ciel: -blushing furiously- Shut up, you imbecile!  
Sebastian: -smirking- Yes, My Lord.  
Me: Ciel, you're so cute!  
Ciel: I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!  
Me: -Using Sebastian as a Demonic shield- Oh dear, I've upset the unholy terror.  
Ciel: -Literally shoots daggers out of his eyes at me-_

**Thank you, if you take the time to review!  
**


	3. Uninvited

**Notes:**

_Hello, again!  
Here, I have the next chapter for everyone still reading this. I'm really sorry, if my writing is horrible. I tried my best, and unfortunately, it just doesn't seem like it's that good to me. I'm not going to keep everyone waiting, though. I think waiting nearly two years is long enough of a wait. So, without further adieu, here is the third chapter for the horrible fanfiction I'm writing! _

**Thank you's:**

_Thank you, __**Promocat**__, for reviewing! It's really nice to see that you're still interested in my story even after the long wait. I really appreciate it! And yes! When I originally thought up this story, it was just going to be about Ciel astral projecting and possessing a cat and then letting adorableness ensue with him and Sebastian. But, I've thought of many new ideas. So, I hope you'll enjoy it. Perhaps one day, Ciel will be able to express his true feelings for Sebby without having to possess a cat. Let's keep our fingers crossed!_

_Thank you,** Imperitrici Vicssitudinis**, for your lovely review! I was actually really worried about them being out of character since I haven't really watched the anime, or read the manga in a very long time. So, thank you very much for your kind words!_

_Thank you, everyone who has reviewed. Even the old reviewers, thank you! I really appreciate all of your kind words. I even appreciate criticism. It's extremely helpful and I only continue to write for all of you._

**Apologies:**

_I apologize, if the characters seem OOC. Please, try to keep in mind that this is nearly 10 years after Ciel turned 19, so they've been growing on each other for quite sometime, now. And I haven't really read the manga, or seen the anime in a very long, long time. So, I'm sorry if I'm a bit (or more than a bit) rusty at this!_

_Also, I bring up a case that I believe was once used in the series. Sorry, about that. `_

**Chapter 3: **_Uninvited_

Ciel flopped back down on his bed, as his Demon butler took his leave. He felt his face becoming hot as he thought about the mortifying dream he had just lived through. He grabbed his pillow from beneath his head, irrationally burying his face in it's softness. He knew smothering himself with a pillow wouldn't grant him the everlasting sleep he so dearly wished for, though. Hell, he didn't even need to breathe anymore and yet he continued to exist. Not live, but exist. Even so, the thought of death seemed very appealing to him, right now. At least you don't dream when you're dead. Mortals were luckier than they thought.

Ciel threw the pillow away from him, and covered his eyes with his arm. He sighed deeply as he thought about what had transpired in his dream, which would be more appropriate to call a nightmare. He recalled watching himself sleep, which was very abnormal. It had never happened before. That wasn't the worst part, though. Things became troublesome when he noticed a black cat and, somehow, ended up in it's body. Then, he remembered seeing Sebastian and feeling an overwhelming sense of affection. He couldn't control himself. It was so vivid, too. It disgusted Ciel. He flushed deeper as he remembered rubbing his cat-face against Sebastian's. The worst thing about all of this was that even though it sickened Ciel, he had enjoyed it. He relished every second, until now. Now, he loathed himself. Even worse than the nightmare itself was his encounter with Sebastian right after he woke up from the horrifying dream. Something happened that had never happened before now. His heart had felt like it was racing from the closeness between them, despite it needn't beat at all anymore. He rolled his eyes, feeling vexed with himself, and abruptly sat up, making himself feel dizzy. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Somehow, he felt even more exhausted than he did before he fell asleep last night.

Sighing deeper than he had ever sighed before, he positioned his legs off the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the cool, wooden floor. He momentarily glanced at his breakfast before deciding he was very unappetized, and even if he were actually hungry, eating food would not appease him. He begrudgingly glared at the bell that he would need to ring to have Sebastian help him bathe and then dress for the day. He almost decided against it completely before acknowledging that staying in bed all day wouldn't do him any good and that the Queen had most likely sent him a letter today, anyway.

He grasped the bell in his hand and rang it, hesitantly. Seconds later, his onyx clad butler appeared before him. He stood much taller than Ciel. Ciel had, to his dismay, remained quite short, even after he hit puberty. He stood at 5'5" while Sebastian was nearly 6'2". He frowned and avoided Sebastian's crimson eyes as he lifted him into his arms, carrying him toward the master bathroom. He began unbuttoning his shirt as Sebastian prepared his bubble bath. He momentarily glanced up at his Demon butler, who caught his gaze. He quickly averted his sapphire and crimson orbs as he suddenly felt overly aware of his body for the first time. The feeling of his heart racing had returned, again. He didn't want to take off his clothes in front of Sebastian, not after that nightmare.

"Is something bothering you, Young Master?" Sebastian inquired, his facial expression holding an almost worrisome look.  
"Get out," Ciel glowered as he crossed his arms over his chest, forcing himself to stare emotionlessly at the checkered tile.  
Sebastian netted his eyebrows in confusion and narrowed his blood-red eyes at the smaller Demon before exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
"If you need anything, I'll be here," Sebastian's voice called through the thick layer of wood separating them.  
Ciel turned off the tap before undressing. He shrugged out of his night shirt and peeled off his trousers. He dipped his toes into the warm water, testing the temperature before submerging himself in the hot, bubbly water, shuttering at the overwhelming warmth lapping over his freezing body. He felt his eyes becoming heavy, as his head lightly fell back, resting on the edge of the tub. He sighed as his vision began to tunnel. He really was exhausted...

Ciel's eyes fluttered open to his Demon butler lifting him out of the tub, the calming warmth of the water leaving his body all at once. He winced softly at the coldness of the room prickling his skin as Sebastian wrapped him in a clean, soft towel before carrying him into the master bedroom. He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, too tired to realize their closeness.

Sebastian sat Ciel down on his bed. The young teen struggled to keep his eyes open. Sebastian sighed and softly pushed Ciel's shoulders back onto the bed. He could see that his Young Master was clearly too exhausted to function today. Sebastian pulled the covers over his Young Master's naked, pale and lithe body and quickly exited the room as Ciel began to lightly snore.

Sebastian briskly walked toward Ciel's office where he knew a letter from the Queen was waiting for Ciel on his desk. He swiftly made his way into the office and used the letter opener to open the envelope with the red wax seal. He leaned against the desk as he began to quickly skim through the letter, now in his hands.  
Spontaneous Human Combustion. So, humans were bursting into flames randomly, now? He smirked to himself. He folded the letter back up and slipped it back inside the envelope. It seemed he would have to try and do some investigating on his own since Ciel was too exhausted today. He turned to leave the office and headed back toward the master bedroom. He wanted to make sure his Young Master was still asleep before he headed to town.

Emerald eyes seared through the darkness of the master bedroom, but they didn't belong to any Earthly creature. They belonged to the Demon lurking in the shadows of the bedroom. His body wasn't visible, as a mass of shadows engulfed his body, disguising him in the darkness. He smirked as he beheld the beauty in front of him, sleeping peacefully. So, this was the Demon who kept casting him out of the cat he was possessing? How had he never noticed him before? His smirk deepened as he noticed how docile the small Demon lying on the bed in front of him seemed. He knew he shouldn't be fooled by that. The small ones were always feisty. He crept closer to the dainty Demon, the shadows trailing after him. His emerald eyes faded to a gleaming yellow as he loomed over the sleeping Demon.

_"Someone's coming..." _one of the shadows whispered hurriedly, the rest began to incessantly repeat it's words.  
_"It's his slave!" _another cackled maniacally.  
"_He's standing outside the door!"_ They all hushed simultaneously.

The now amber eyed demon didn't want to tear his eyes away from the lovely terror before him. Hesitantly, he and his shadows quickly phased through the wall of the room leading into the hallway, where he momentarily caught a glimpse of the beauty's slave. He was the same height as him, he had dark hair and pale skin, but his eyes stood out the most. They flashed a glowing red as he and the shadows hiding him quickly disappeared through the wall. He was a Demon, as well. He felt his lips curl into a wicked smile. He knew he recognized the slave. When he had possessed the cat, he made sure to avoid this Demon, not because he was afraid of his power, but because he didn't want him to find out he was looking for souls to devour. That would only cause trouble and he didn't feel like playing with him, until now. They silently made their way back to his own manor, where he couldn't keep the image of the small Demon he happened-upon out of his mind.

Sebastian paused in front of the door of the master bedroom, but not because he heard his Young Master awake. No, heard someone whispering. Just as he was about to barge into the room, he saw or thought he saw out of the corner of his eye, something dark dart across the hallway. He flashed his dark red orbs to the place where the unwanted guest had been before opening his Young Master's door and deciding to remain there, instead.

He gazed down at his Young Master, who was still sleeping and didn't appear to have been disturbed. He quickly glanced around the darkened room and lied in the bed next to his Young Master. He studied the sleeping Demon's face. It was really a beautiful face. He was one of the most captivating creatures he had ever laid eyes upon. That was really saying something since he had existed for many centuries. He stared at the young Demon, who seemed to be dreaming. Sebastian hoped he wasn't unwillingly possessing the cat, again. Although, it was very adorable, Ciel needed his rest. He silently hoped he was too exhausted to even carry that out. He sighed thickly and gingerly grasped his Young Master's pale hand in his. His fingers were long and slender and his black nails were perfectly groomed, much thanks to Sebastian. He furrowed his eyebrows, thoughtfully. He constantly found himself thinking about why he and his Young Master had continued to maintain the same façade. He didn't know why they bothered to keep it going. They were both Demons, now. They could both return to the Demonic realm. Yes, they were eternally connected, but they didn't have to remain together. He had become so used to taking care of Ciel that he actually enjoyed it, despite how difficult it could be. He actually enjoyed the younger Demon's company, now, and he even cared for him...and slightly hoped his Young Master felt the same way. He knew that Ciel had named him after his dog, which could be taken as an insult, but didn't Ciel care for his dog? Sebastian felt his lips curl into a smile at the thought of his Young Master caring for him, even if it was just a tiny shred.

They both lied on the bed, facing each other. Ciel slept; Sebastian lost in his thoughts. They stayed like this until dusk had passed and dawn settled in. Things were almost peaceful, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_**Ciel: **__So, you introduced a new character who seems to have an obsession with me?  
You want me to get raped, don't you?  
__**Me: **__Of course not, that would be so unfortunate. ouo;  
__**Ciel: **__Yes, it would. I demand to be removed from this idiotic fantasy of yours.  
__**Me: **__It came to me in a dream, like Twilight did for Stephanie Meyer. c:  
__**Ciel: **__This is going to turn out badly, then.  
__**Me: **__And that's why it's on ff, silly boy! And it will remain here, where it will be forgotten about and no one will ever remember it.  
__**Sebastian: **__-coughs- I'll remember it._


	4. The Demon In The Shadows

**Notes:**_  
Surpise! This is an extra chapter that I'm posting as a gift for the Holidays...and because I'm writing these very quickly...mostly because they're really short. The next one will be much longer, I promise. I hope whoever is reading this enjoys this chapter, which focuses on our uninvited guest. _

**Chapter 4:**_ The Demon In The Shadows_

The amber eyed Demon swiftly made his way up the cracked marble steps that led the way into the entry hall of his manor, vines and other nature beginning to reclaim the stone. It was very old and falling apart. A thick layer of dust had gathered over the marble floors and among the rubble. The Demon grinned mischievously to himself as shadows darted along the walls and floor around him, none of them belonging to himself. He paused before a shattered mirror, taking in his image. He studied his reflection which showed a tall, muscular man with olive skin and curly stark white hair which, he made note of, was in desperate need of a trim. He wore black trousers, an ashen vest with a black button up shirt, and tied around his collar, he wore a dark blue ribbon.

His yellow eyes scorched through the darkness of the dimly lit entry hall. The only source of light came from the wall scones, the candles nearly burned to their end, their white wax dripping on the stone floor. This was his home and he loved it. He actually enjoyed the rubble and decay. He admired it's honesty. In everything beautiful, there was something broken and if it wasn't yet broken, it could be ripped to pieces. And he loved ripping things to pieces, but not right now. He had other things in mind. Specifically the dainty Demon he happened upon. He couldn't get his flawless image out of his mind. It seared in his head like light sears into one's vision if they look at the sun. He loved and loathed this feeling of obsession. He wanted to rip his eyes out of their sockets, but that wouldn't solve the feeling emerging inside of his chest. And without his own eyes, he couldn't admire the lovely terror he wanted so desperately to feel below his body.

He turned away from the broken mirror and strode up the steps, skipping a step with every stride. He knew what he was going to do. He would take the lovely terror. He would take the lovely Demon with dark blue black hair, pale skin that resembled porcelain, and eyes that lit up the room, even if they didn't mean to. The house slave would be an issue, but he had been in desperate need of entertainment for some time, now. He stopped at the top of the stairs and sat down in the make-shift throne, it's cushions ripped and it's wooden frame beginning to rot away. He would need to make some minor adjustments to the decor, if he were going to be having a guest. He grinned to himself, his canines elongating as he thought of the feeling of his lovely terror's bony arms pinned above him by his own hands. He anticipated the sound of his name leaving those rosebud lips in breathy moans.

_ "Cy...ril...Cyril..."_

He covered his nose with his hand as blood began to pour profusely down his face.

The shadows darted around him and spoke in hushed voices to him.  
"You don't even know his name!" one cried.  
"He doesn't even know you exist!" another sounded.  
The Demon frowned and narrowed his yellow eyes at the shadows beginning to engulf him.  
"Daddy wants you all to go back to the manor we visited tonight and figure out his name, then, and find out who the house slave is, as well," He smirked to himself as his shadows began to whisper incessantly to each other.  
"Yes, Daddy," they all whispered obediently.  
"Make Daddy proud," he laughed maniacally as the shadows all at once left his body, darting along the floor and walls as they began their endeavor to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

**Ciel: **_Sebastian, what is the meaning behind the name 'Cyril'?  
_**Sebastian:** _It means 'Lordly', Young Master.  
_**Ciel: **_Pfft, how arrogant.  
_**Cyril: **_It isn't arrogance, my lovely terror. I am simply God.  
_**Ciel: **_Y__ou're a demon. You can't be God and a demon.  
_**Cyril: **_I AM GOD!_**  
Ciel: **_Okay...-slowly backs away from the crazy-_


End file.
